Assassin: Budapest
by sevEnteenGRaMmArlYMistakeS
Summary: Inspired by a friend's Clintasha scenario, Natasha and Clint are meant to kill each other but instead Clintasha happens
1. Assassin

Assassin

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, thanks MARVEL

I aim to finish this by Black Panther, but I don't actually know if it's going to be feasible 'cause I have SO much homework.

Anyway here's the first 5 (short) chaps...I'll probably upload 5-10 chaps every Saturday.

* * *

We sneak around in the night

Carrying guns

A bow

Bombs

Ready to kill

Ready to end lives

We're unique

Hard-core

Honed to kill, trained from young.

And there's even a special term for us.

Can you guess it?

That's it.

Assassin.


	2. Assignment

Assignment

* * *

DISCLAIMER: No, not mine.

I SEARCHED THE UNIVERSEEEEEEEEE yeah ok never mind (EXO-L's where are y'all :)) (and also , I CAN be an EXO-L and an ARMY, DON"T FITE ME ON THIS)

Thanks for reading?

* * *

It came in on a cold Friday evening

One from Moscow, Russia,

One from Manhattan, NY.

A request-no, an **order**.

For a murder.

A death warrant, if you will.

One for the red-haired spider,

One for the purple-suited hawk.


	3. Arrival

Arrival

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I feel good when you say I own MARVEL, but I don't, so bye bye gonna cry now.

Oh and, does anybody here speak Korean/Mandarin? I always feel a sense of accomplishment when I can understand what EXO-M are saying :)

* * *

The Hawk moves first.

Over the ocean he goes,

Then countries,

Towns,

Houses,

Fields,

And finally, he lands, in the vast expanse of white.

He stays in his aeroplane seat for while,

Still and silent,

Marvelling at the beauty he is surrounded by.


	4. Ablaze

Ablaze

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Sorry, don't own it, it's all Marvel's

Blame Kim Namjoon for this chapter-Reflection is damn angsty

Thanks for reading xx

* * *

The Spider decides to stay.

The Hawk would come, she was sure of it.

But now she had nothing to do

They say boredom is your worst enemy.

She's never agreed more with that statement before.

She flicks the lighter she's holding

Red and orange and yellow come out the top,

Licking her red locks.

Turning the ends brown.

She sits in the silence,

Broken by the sound of the flame popping,

And thinks.


	5. Arranged

Arranged

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Marvel own these characters

Ko Ko Bop, Boombayah, Blood Sweat Tears, Regret in Your Tears and Moonlight was playing on Spotify while I was working on this and it gave me encouragement, I swear. So everybody, I need a round of applause for my Spotify (Who actually does stalk me, I swear) in the reviews.

Read and Review?

* * *

He follows the map to a small apartment in Budapest.

It's a quaint little place,

All done up in red and black.

His gloved hands turn the doorknob and the door opens

With a small creak.

The place looks uninhabited,

Dust covering every surface,

The scent of decaying materials.

But appearances are always deceiving.

The Hawk moves in.

Listening intently

Scrutinising

Seeking

So the Spider disappears.

She melds into the shadows,

Concealed by the black.

The Hawk advances,

Takes a step nearer.

Takes two

Three

Four

Five

And the Spider strikes.


	6. Attacked

Attacked

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Thanks, Marvel, for lending me your characters to play around with. I'll return them though, I swear.

I'm getting Karate Kid feels from 'dis :}

* * *

There are three ways of attacking.

The upfront, physical one,

The mental one.

And the sly, 'creep up on you' kind of fight.

All as deadly as each other.

The Spider liked the last method the most.

It was always _**so**_ effective.

So she used it.

And threw the immobilised Hawk into a cupboard

She still had time on her assignment

It would be fun to mess with him a little.


	7. Awakening

Awakening

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine

There, kiTTzu, happy now?

* * *

Where was he?

His bleary eyes could do nothing more than make out blurry shapes

And he couldn't touch anything,

His hands were tied behind his back.

And it wasn't like his captor had tied it with an amateur knot,

Believe him,

He had tried.

For a couple of minutes.

Yeah, yeah

But the Hawk was an assassin hired by S.H.I.E.L.D.

They wouldn't hire an incompetent person,

Would they?

The Hawk hoped not.

He was more than competent, in his opinion.

At least he still had his bow.

And his arrows

And his body.

That was important, yes.


	8. Asleep

Asleep

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine, tysm

Sorry for the late update-I wasn't home on Saturday and half of Sunday so i couldn't update. Then I tried on Monday, and ffnet wouldn't agree with me so I gave up after 15minutes...BUT I am going to upload some Tony!Angst so I think it works out well.

Read and review?

* * *

The Widow went back to the Spider a day after the attack

She unlocked the red door,

Stepped into the house.

And grimaced.

Damn, this place was dirty

The Widow would have to clean it later.

She stepped over the dead mouse in the doorway,

Walked over to the store-cupboard.

And opened it.

The Hawk was inside,

Snoring?


	9. Aware

Aware

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

You can tell I have just read Harry Potter ff, can't you?

R and R?

* * *

Never tickle a sleeping dragon.

But when that 'dragon' was bound, hungry and cold?

The Widow was ready to take that risk.

She fired a shot at the opposing wall

Smirked,

As the Hawk jumped and nearly screamed.

Is that what they sent to fight her?

The Notorious Black Widow?

She had a kill count somewhere in the thousands

Could speak five languages

And so much more

But most importantly

She had never been caught before.


	10. Appeal

Appeal

* * *

DISCLAIMER: all credit goes to MARVEL

Where's the smirking emoji?

Read and review, please? *insert aegyo here*

* * *

The steely eyes of the Hawk had jumped to look at her sometime after the gunshot.

They were a sharp, pale blue.

Guarded,

Yet not.

His hair was black,

Spiked into a hairstyle she had never seen before

But she couldn't deny,

It looked good on him.

Damn it, she was getting distracted!

That wouldn't do.

She tore her eyes away from the Hawk and closed them

3

2

1

When they opened,

Even the Hawk cowered at the pure determination shining through her eyes.


	11. Abasement

Abasement (11)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

Wow look at me three updates today

Also yes abasement IS a word

* * *

How dare she

I'm not worthless

I'm the Hawk.

And just because she's got me tied up now,

Doesn't mean she's that great


	12. Appendage

Appendage (12)

* * *

Disclaimer: nope, not mine, it's MARVEL's

heheheh Clint escapes

* * *

My fingers brush the cool surface of the floor.

It's nice.

Cool to the touch.

Until my fingers touch a piece of jagged rock

I lift the injured appendage up,

Wincing at the crimson.

Pain aside,

I've found an escape.

I pick the rock up,

Slash through the rocks,

And run to safety.


	13. Admiration

Admiration (13)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Not mine

urghhh infinity war just dropped and i can't watch it until like two weeks later agh

* * *

Admiration.

Is it?

The Hawk escaped,

The ropes severed and fraying

I don't understand it.

I should be angry

Annoyed

Fuming

But instead

I feel

Admiration?


	14. Away

Away (14)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

* * *

She'll follow

The spider will follow

He books his ticket

To the

US of A


	15. Aviation

Aviation (15)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: All MARVEL's

y'all i'm hyped ass and sad idk how that works

* * *

The plane is noisy

Dirty

Messy

But it will all be worth it


	16. Arrangement

Arrangement (16)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine, not mine, no it isn't mine

Awgudiwdwd i'm so tired

* * *

The Widow types furiously on her computer

He has left,

To the US

So she will follow him

And set a trap

She shuts the laptop

And pulls out her luggage


	17. Application

Application (17)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:not mine

oOOOooOooO

* * *

She goes to his safe house

Kills the guards

And slots herself

In a nook

Above the living room sofa


	18. Arriving

Arriving (18)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

* * *

He's back on American soil

The Hawk breathes in deeply

And gets into the black car.


	19. Ahahahhaha

Ahahahah (19)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

"bang bang bang"

* * *

He walks into the house

And bang

A gunshot fires.


	20. Agreement

Agreement

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

I've lost my marbles, haven't I?

* * *

The Hawk throws his hands up

I know you're here,

Natasha

She curses.

Drops to the floor

The bullet wasn't supposed to miss

Hey, he says

Let's make a deal

You don't kill me

And I'll give you a full pardon.


	21. Agrees

Agrees (21)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

* * *

The spider freezes

Full pardon?

It's too good

To be true

Can she trust him?

She looks into

His brown eyes

And takes his hand

Because anyway

She can fight her way out

If need be.

To SHIELD we go.


	22. A

A

* * *

DISCLAIMER:not mine

* * *

The ride to SHIELD

Is silent.


	23. Amazement

amazement (23)

* * *

DISCLAIMER:not mine

* * *

No?

They said no?

Clint can't

Comprehend

And

Natasha

Can't

Trust.


	24. Ah, wait-huh?

Ah, wait-huh?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

You can tell i've run out of good titles can't you

* * *

Wait,

Now I'm a traitor?

I work for SHIELD,

I still have my security pass

So why are they chasing us?


	25. Ah-wait, run!

Ah-wait,run!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

Heyyy so this will be my last update till august because i'm doing the wattys over at wattpad :) if u want to check me out I'm baetaeass or mangly7

also CLINTASHAAAAA

* * *

Run,

Then

Think.

Our feet pound against the floor

Our breaths heavy

And when we escape them

We sink to the floor

And curl into each other's

Embrace.


	26. Argument

Argument (26)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

* * *

So, I WAS gonna do the Wattys

But then, I didn't realise I had tests

So I decided, I'll do it next year when I'm more prepared

But anyways I felt like I also needed a break from writing cos like I was doing so much for Wattys so

That's why you haven't gotten an update :/ sorry y'all

* * *

 _Italics = Clint_ , **Bold = Natasha** , plain text = not dialogue

* * *

 **You said I would get a full pardon**

 **You said it**

 **And**

 **I have you on**

 **Recording.**

 _I-_

 **Don't talk,**

 **Clint.**

 _But Natasha-_

 **Shut up-**

 _You_

 _Weren't_

 _The_

 _Only_

 _One_

 _Running_

(not once do they mention the hug)


	27. Addition

Addition (27)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine, also, un-needed chapter

* * *

They stop at one of Clint's

Safe houses,

And don't go out

Because,

Simply put,

They have

No-where

To go.


	28. Actually

Actually (28)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to Marvel

* * *

After two weeks

Of living

Together,

Natasha can't help but think that

Actually

That other person,

Standing opposite me,

In the kitchen.

Isn't that bad

And

Clint can second that


	29. Approach

Approach (29)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

* * *

Clint groans

As his iPhone

Rings,

A high, buzzing sound

He wants to sleep,

For sanity's sake,

But

He answers the call

And jerks awake,

Finally-

"We're offering money for your services"


	30. A Conversation

A Conversation

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

You can tell i've given up on chapter names

Also, _Italics = Clint_ , **Bold = Natasha** , plain text = not dialogue

* * *

 _Natasha_

 **What?**

 _I got a call from someone_

 _They want us to_

 _Kill people_

 _For money_

 **That's why we're called**

 **Assassins,**

 **Clint.**

 _No-_

 _But really, we can_

 _Spite_

 _SHIELD or something_

 _Then you can get your pardon_

 _And they'll have to take us back_

Natasha walks into the room

Slightly amused.

 **Clint,**

 **That sounds a little like a jealous boyfriend**

 _You mean girlfriend_

 **Well**

 **I mean.**

 **I'm not exactly**

 **Picky.**


	31. Another Conversation

Another Conversation

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

aHaha i love sassy natasha

again, _Italics = Clint_ , **Bold = Natasha** , plain text = not dialogue

* * *

 _So do we go or not?_

 **It's up to you**

 **I just want my pardon**

 **How I get it is**

 **None**

 **Of**

 **My**

 **Concern.**

 _You're absolutely despicable_

 **But that's what you like most about me**

 _I'm not going to lie_

Natasha smirks

 _I'm going to do it_

 **What's the number?**

Clint types it into her phone,

And

They call back together.


	32. Attachment

Attachment

* * *

DISCLAIMER: this belongs to marvel

clint you stubborn ass

* * *

There's a movie playing,

But Clint's eyes aren't on the screen,

They're on Natasha,

And that may have been the first warning sign,

But Clint doesn't notice,

Doesn't want to notice.


	33. Airmail

Airmail

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine huhu

guys go listen to regina spektor she's greattt

* * *

Their first mission arrives in the mail,

A gilded envelope, sealed with wax.

The paper inside directs them to Moldova,

To a businessman.

They silently retreat to their rooms,

Pack their bags

And book the next flight to Moldova.


	34. Assassination

Assassination

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

and this chapter is brought to you by the sherlock season 4 soundtrack

* * *

Clint follows Natasha as she opens the back window,

And they both slide through the small opening.

Their feet glide over the marble floor,

Towards the open door on the opposite corridor.

Bits and pieces of sentences float through the air,

And Clint shivers.

"Bitch."

They hear the sound of a slap,

Resounding through the air like a

Fired

Bullet.

Clint nearly jumps,

Then proceeds to curse under his breath.

He is a goddamn assassin,

Not some fool in a haunted house.

Natasha doesn't look back,

But Clint can tell she's annoyed

He's made too much noise,

He knows.

They edge closer, and the words get clearer.

Clint's knuckles turn white

As he slips in and out of his normally

Composed

Mindset.

"A fucking mistake- You just seem to fuck everything up, don't you, you worthless piece of shit?"

Another slap.

His composure slips even more.

And when they get close enough to see

The pair of children's shoes

Beside

Leather oxfords,

Clint crumples and his breathing turns erratic,

His heartbeat a shaky tattoo so loud he's surprised they haven't been found yet.

Natasha looks back in alarm.

Her eyes are opened wide,

The green visible through the dim light.

Clint doesn't notice.

He stays where he is,

Frozen,

Caught up in his own thoughts.

Natasha moves quickly,

Fires a shot.

There's a scream.

Natasha picks Clint up and runs.


	35. Awake

Awake

* * *

DISCLAIMER: not mine

i swear it's too early for waking up in unfamiliar beds, clintasha

one more thing, clint, why do u always run away from your feelings?

* * *

He awakes in an unfamiliar bed.

Sits up

Looks around

Sees Natasha sleeping in a chair beside the bed

And it hits him.

He's in Natasha's bed.

Natasha's

Bed.

What happened last night?

Natasha wakes up before he can answer his question.

She stares at him

When he stares back,

He convinces himself that the

Fondness

Worry

Anxiety

In her eyes

Isn't there.


	36. Chapter 36

hey,

imma be moving all my stories to ao3, because i find that i use that more for reading fanfiction and the user interface is just much easier for me to use. my account name is minimimicupidduo. If u need an invitation to ao3, just drop me a PM and i'll try to reply to u within a month lol yes ik it's long i have exams this few weeks haha. Ao3 is freee and u basically use an invitation to sign up (using ur email) or u go on the waiting list (for me it took about a week for me to be able to sign up but then i didn't check my email much that time lol so maybe it's faster), for anyone who doesn't know. (who doesn't know tho everyone who reads ff uses ao3 sometime in their life i swear). Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfiction!

-sevEnteenGRaMmArlYMistakeS


End file.
